Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to three-dimensional microscale structures and methods relating to the formation of such structures.
Related Art
Precision manufacturing of three dimensional structures on the microscale is of great interest in a variety of sensing and related applications. At present, however, such endeavors have been limited to relatively low aspect ratio devices and to a narrow range of materials. Metals and metal alloys are commonly used in larger applications, but have faced significant barriers at the microscale level.